Anesthetic Rose
by Bubblemage
Summary: Cross acadamy is being drowned in darkness and miss fortune which has left several students missing, all at the arrival of a new prefect,   what the hell is going on.  OcXkain YukiXzero YukiXkaname OcXzero ocXkaname OcXyuki


Ophelia inhaled deeply and proceeded to walk down the length of the hallway, not bothering to look back, or listen to the voices that suddenly erupted with talk at her departure. She combed a hand through her dark black locks and allowed her red eyes to focus at the floor under her. Sighing she turned and made her way down the flight of steps; her red hoodie flowing behind. She held the railing before making the sharp turn avoiding another floor, her boots clicking against the porcelain steps, and her black shirt ridding slightly upward over her hot pink shorts, revealing a peak of her stomach and the piercing that rested there. She didn't stop when a group of people entered the lobby in front of her, nor did she stop when her manager bolted from next to the front desk calling her name.  
>"I take it the interview did not go well.."<br>"Damn straight Isabella." Said woman left that, at that. They rode the car in silence except for the few mumbles and groans that came from Ophelia's way. She couldn't stand it when the older performers didn't take her seriously, just because she was fifteen. She bit her tongue before erupting with cursing, considering they had entered the drive way of the Nightingale estate. The car door was opened the moment the vehicle slowed to a stop, and so Ophelia exited the car, and made her way towards the house, flinging the door open.  
>She was greeted with the sight of her mother, blond hair hung over shoulder in a braid that ended at her waist, green eyes fixed on the open window, blue sundress fluttering with the breeze. She turned slowly and made her way to her daughter, the clicking of her sandals audible on the wood floor. She enveloped her daughter in a hug and ushered her to a chair in the kitchen along with Isabella; there they sat speaking for the few brief moments they had.<br>"Ophelia dear, you do know that you still have to be packed for the boarding school, do you not?" Said girl nodded and sipped her hot chocolate before removing herself from the room and conversation that continued at her departure. As she walked up the flight of stairs, her eyes grazed the walls that were decorated with pictures of past family members and current ones. She stopped at the door to the study that of which was ajar and poked her head in to watch her father type away on his computer. His brown hair falling over his brown eyes that were hidden under his glasses. She unconsciously gripped the handle of the door tighter before releasing a breath air and making her way further down the hall to her room. She flung open the door and allowed the look of distaste to overtake her pale features before placing herself in the closet, grabbing random items. Once she had all that she surmised she'd need set out on the bed, she called for a maid to fold and place them in a suitcase. She inhaled deeply and leaned against the wall, placing the earphones into her ears, choosing a song, and putting the volume up completely before locking her iPod touch. The maid simply gestured to the suitcase before leaving the room.  
>Ophelia tossed the bag onto the floor with detest and proceeded to do the same with sheets on the bed. On the outside she didn't care that her parents were shipping her to a boarding school; but on the inside she was dying, and all the insecurities she'd buried as a child came upward to haunt her fifteen year old self. Within moments she could hear herself singing and tore off the headset, tossing the device onto the floor. She leaned against the wall and began to do her breathing exercise in hopes of delaying a panic attack. Sighing, she picked herself up from the floor, and dragged the suitcase out of the room and down the stairs; only to stop around the corner of the parlor.<br>"Cecelia, the school will have both vampire and humans, imagine how good this would be for her?"  
>"<strong>James...<strong>" stressing his name, she continued.  
>"I know, Kaien has been a good friend of ours for years now, I just fear for her..and her rough exterior."<br>"Darling, I don't understand.."  
>"You know how she gets at the mention of vampire's, I don't want her to harm anyone." James released a hearty laugh before settling down again.<br>"She's _Human_ Cecelia. We're Level A, she's being raised by purebloods and your scared for the other vampires?"  
>"It's because she was raised by us that I'm scared!" James tilted his head slightly in confusion.<br>"She can't really do much.."  
>"If she's going to be a prefect, she'll have a weapon damn it! If anyone starts to irritate her, you know what she'll do."<br>"He won't Kick her out. Besides, he proposed we send her there." Cecelia nodded, but released a shaky breath.  
>"Her Medication?"<br>"You know very well she won't take it for her insomnia. Besides, if she's watching the vampire's she'll be wide awake."  
>"You're not paying attention, even if she's not my real daughter, I still worry!" Ophelia cringed, she hated being reminded that her actual mother disposed of her in the middle of the street.<br>"She's a big girl, she knows how to take of herself. What were all those fighting lessons for then?" Cecelia again nodded in understanding. Ophelia stepped into the parlor and waved.  
>"All Packed. But what about my singing?"<br>"Summer and weekends."  
><em>'what the hell!'<em> she thought.  
><em>'Did they have all this planned!'<em> Ophelia mentally slapped herself, after all they said about her leaving. They only wanted what was best for her.  
><em><strong>Right?<strong>_

Waking up around four am to get to the school around twelve was not how she wanted to spend her morning; _even_ if she only slept two hours. The whole way there her mother was going over sketches for the new designs, and her father was taking calls as if he was in his office. She mentally groaned and raised the volume on the music hoping to lull herself back to sleep. It was at times like these that Ophelia hated the thought of having to go around. She didn't get car sick, she just couldn't stand being in one area to long. When the car stopped, the whole school seemed to be on a lunch break, so when the limo pulled up, they all crowded. As usual, her mother was the first to step out. Her blonde hair curled and draped down her back under a black cap, matching dress and heals. She removed the shades and look about the crowd, girls erupting with talk.  
>"Miss Nightingale!"<br>"oh I have one of her dresses!"  
>"I've got her glasses!"<br>As if on cue, her dad stepped out in his usual suit and tie speaking franticly into the blue tooth in French. Some of the kids knew him as a game developer and computer maker. It was no shock to Ophelia that many people knew her parents. She sighed and pushed herself from the vehicle. She turned the volume up on her music as far as it could go, allowing her neon green high-tops to touch the pavement and exit the vehicle. She stood upward, her black hair tied in a pony tail on the right side of her head by a purple skull bow; her black skinny jean hugged her hips; and her long sleeved shirt was cut off just under her breast reveling the piercing on her stomach. And it was because she had the music so high that she couldn't hear what it was all the kids were saying. She liked it best like that. Most of the girls were shooting her dirty looks because most of the boys were already drooling over her. She smiled and waved toward them before walking behind her parents. Her mother stopped briefly to sign some autographs for several girls and continued on her way inside the building.

The inside of Kaien Cross's office was actually extreme bland, and again; Ophelia's face shifted to a look of distaste. She was practically dragged out of the room by a brown haired and eyed girl. She was in a black shirt and skirt that that bore the school crest.  
>"What the hell was that for?" Ophelia all but whispered to the girl before pulling away and pausing the music.<br>"Uh, sorry, I was told to take you out but you weren't listening. Yuki cross by the way."  
>"Your name is Yuki? As in Snow Yuki?" Said person nodded and held out her hand. Ophelia grabbed it and smiled.<br>"I'm Ophelia Nightingale. So I take it you're the chairman's daughter?" Yuki nodded and pointed to a boy who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He was pale with white hair and wore the same uniform as Yuki but with black pants.  
>"That's Zero."<br>"Hey emo kid, cheer up." Yuki giggled and beamed at Ophelia's enthusiasm. She wasn't as bad as her parents made her seem. Ophelia's smile faltered as she took several steps away from Zero.  
>"…Level E?" He opened one eye and looked her up and down.<br>"Usually takes people longer.."  
>"You could say I was trained for this kind of thing…" He Nodded in understand. Yuki grabbed Ophelia's hand and pulled her down the hallway.<br>"It's my job to show you around and help you get the hang of it around here, you weren't start school till tomorrow so you have time to settle in."  
>"Besides.." Zero added while walking next to them.<br>"because we're prefects we have all the same classes, and no curfew considering we're up all night watching the Nightclass and making sure no one gets hurt."  
>"Or Eaten…" Ophelia added.<p> 


End file.
